The Loki Saga Book 3
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: Nope still don't own anything. Like the other 2 Books this is rated M. This is an AU take on the Dark World. Things are heating up for Astrid and Loki who find themselves caught up in a plot to save Asgard and the Nine Realms from the Dark Elves. Book 4 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Weeks Later**

Loki and Astrid enjoy another morning of intimacy after loudly declaring their love for one another with caring if anyone could hear them. "I am so glad you're back, Loki." Astrid lovingly tells him for the billionth time since they returned to Asgard while she lays across his bare torso as she absentmindedly traces his lean muscles with her finger. "So you keep telling me." He laughs. "It is good to be back in your loving arms." Loki tenderly informs her while forcing back any and all thoughts of the nightmares that plague him in his sleep. "Loki..." She begins sensing his inner struggle being forced back.

"Yes?" He ask knowingly while running his hand along her exposed arm. "You alright, babe?" The sorceress ask with concern as she removes her hand from his torso and repositions herself to cup his face. "In time." He places a hand over her's. "It'll take more mere dreams to warrant any true concerns of that I can assure you." Loki says downplaying his nightly torments of the past. "Well I wish you'd open up to me about it." She tells him whiling thinking of how he wakes drenched in sweat and screaming until she is able to sooth him each night.

Loki senses his wood changing but chooses to fight it while seeing only love and compassion for him in his wife's blue-ish green orbs. He lets out a vexed sigh. "Darling, I know you mean well but I am not discussing this with you nor anyone else for that matter." The prince sees her begin to move her lips. "I said I'm not discussing this. This is one argument you don't get to win, my love." He watches her start to give him a look he knows will melt his resolve if he remains silent. "Don't give me that look. I truly mean my words... Now let us speak of something else." Loki tells her while nearly giving in to his anger.

Knowing she has lost this argument and not wishing to start the day with a war of words she softly kisses him before returning to her previous position. The princess then finds herself once again tracing his lean muscles allowing herself to enjoy the firm feel of them while giving her husband some time to clam down. "Is now a bad time to ask about getting a puppy?" Astrid says with mirth while not expecting an answer. "A puppy... I am a master sorcerer and you would merely ask for a puppy?" He ask with false insult. "But I love puppies." She tells him playfully while continuing to trace his torso. "Oh darling I've got something much better for you than a puppy." He tells her seriously letting her know that he isn't using a sexual innuendo at least not this time. Her eyes grow wide at his words leading her to look up at him. "What could possibly be better than a puppy?" She ask while sitting up next to him as she watches his eyes briefly fall to her large exposed breast. The dark prince smirks before shaking his head and letting out a slight laugh before before returning his eyes to her's. "You will find out soon enough... It'll arriving from Vanaheim within a day or so." He says revealing nothing about his gift to her.

"Fine keep it a secret then." Astrid says playfully before watching her husband's mischievous nature suddenly return to him. "Tell me my love... What would you say to a second round of fun?" Loki seductively ask before they hear a heavy knock on their doors. "Who in the Hell bangs on someone's door at this time of day?" The princess ask herself aloud before Loki conjures them into their clothes for the day.

"Enter!" The vexed prince yells as he gets out of bed then stands firms at its side to be ready for anything. Ivar and a large group of his guards enter the royal chambers. "Excuse us, my prince... My princess but by the orders of his royal majesty the All-Father, king Odin... Prince Loki you are under arrest." Ivar says while trying to hide the pleasure he takes form arresting the trickster for his daughter and fails.

"I see... And is this all about, dad?" Loki ask angrily while conjuring his daggers . "Your crimes on Midgard. Now don't waste my time. I would hate to have to summon Odin..." The general pauses pretending to think. "Or... Perhaps I'll summon Frigga to come fetch you." Ivar says knowing of the dark prince's weakness for his mother and to piss Loki off further.

"Don't do it, babe." Astrid tells him tenderly after walking up to him then placing a hand on his forearm causing him to look at her as if she has gone mad. "Don't give dad what he wants." She whispers to him then watches him smirk while he magics away his daggers. With the prince's guard dropped, Ivar silently gives his reluctant men the order to place the ruin enforced chains on Loki. The trickster fights his nature and allows the guards to follow their orders in favor of passionately kissing his wife to piss off his unapproving father-in-law.

"Alright that's quite enough of that! Guards take him!" Ivar says angrily giving Loki exactly the reaction he wanted. The general then happily watches as his men take his unwanted son-in-law away in chains. "I told you to stay away from the dark prince. You could've had Thor." Ivar tells his daughter with misplaced love. "I never saw Thor in that light, father... Why can't you be happy that I'm happy?" She watches his facial expression change. "And that tells me everything I need to know." Astrid tells Ivar before leaving him in her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frigga's Secret Chamber**

Astrid enters Frigga's secret chamber finding the sorceress standing in front of her mirror. "My father arrested Loki on Odin's orders." She informs her mother of the heart. "I know... Don't worry, Odin knows far better than to end your marriage. He knows what Loki will do to him if he tried... And I wouldn't even try to stop my son." The queen informs the princess after telepathically overhearing her thoughts.

"Thank God." Astrid says with relief as the more experienced sorceress leaves her mirror. "Come Astrid, we don't want Loki to enter the court without us already being there." She says before leading her daughter of the heart out of her chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki's Trial Part 1**

Loki is led down the court by the still fearful and leery guards with their Ivar not too far behind them. The dark prince wants nothing more than to fight his way out so he can pick himself free of the ruin enforced chains but remembers his brides words. "Don't give him what he wants." Loki smirks at his still fresh memory of her words and the action that followed. However his delight is short lived thanks to the sight of the All-Father sitting up on his throne with a dark yet victorious expression gracing his face. The dark prince trades his smirk in for a large false smile before he reaches the bottom of the dais steps where he comes to a dramatic yet comical stop while being sure to make his chains loudly clang.

With his display the mischief maker sees the two women who's love he prizes. "Are you sure you wish for me to behave, darling?" He watches her nod before addressing Frigga. "Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" He ask playfully revealing to everyone what he thinks of his trial. "Please don't make things worse." Frigga tells him while scratching her palm in the same manner as her son when nervous. "Define worse." Loki says while keeping his playfulness.

"I don't think now is the time for screwing around, babe." Astrid tells him in a failed attempt to sober him up. "Oh but darling I thought you find my whiles to be quite sexy." Loki says with mirth while he winks at his lover. "Be that as it may, we are in a very real situation." She tells her husband through clenched teeth. "I can give you a very real situation, my love." He purrs with mirth as he begins to walk towards her.

"Loki, enough!" Odin rises from his throne with his staff in hand. "Clearly your bride and mother serve as too great a distraction." The king then turns his attention to the two women. "Frigga... Astrid... Leave us." He commands them then watches as his queen alone begins to leave. "Whatever it is, say it, child. You are as outspoken as your husband." Odin says knowing his daughter-in-law will never be one to be seen and not heard. "I think you know exactly what I am thinking. You have no just cause to arrest much-less judge him. This is a witch hunt not justice." Astrid questions Odin with the amount of bravery as Frigga.

"You are no longer on Midgard, Astrid. I am Odin, king of the Nine Realms and I will do what I deem worthy." The All-Father looks to Ivar. "General escort your daughter to wherever Frigga is and do not allow her to return." Odin orders with vexation. "Yes, sire." Ivar replies before physically escorting his only daughter out of the court.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki's Trial Part 2**

After giving his favored general time to get his opinionated daughter of the heart out of his court, Odin retakes his throne. From where he sits he can still see Loki looking in the direction the two women had gone in. "I suppose you believe your bride to be clever." Odin states thus pulling his adopted son out of his musings. "Clever isn't exactly the word that comes to mind." Loki smirks. "However on a more... Serious note... I suppose I would say Astrid champions for me and rather well I might add." He says with pride while standing a bit taller.

"She is at that... If nothing else I will say she has a rare courage... I suspect with you for a husband she in need of such." He says allowing a brief moment of peace before the trial truly begins. "So you don't hate her as you do me." Loki says while not allowing his surprise to show. "I do not... Astrid and Frigga are the only reasons you're still alive and you will never see them again." Odin informs his adopted son truly meaning every word.

"You are aware that I wasn't in full control of my mind, are you not? And I did help defend Midgard, did I not?" Loki ask seeking clarity. "How much control you claim to not've had doesn't matter. And the your wife being the reason you were freed tells me everything worthy of note." Odin states clearly not caring about the facts. "Astrid was right. The facts truly mean nothing to you. How wonderful." The dark prince says allowing his anger to brew. "The facts are you went down to Midgard to wage war and overtake that realm! The only thing that stopped you was your wife's interference!" The All-Father yells while leaning forward on the throne with his staff in hand.

"You hate Midgard... Yet you are angry about what happened? And instead of going after Thanos you choose to have me arrested and tried. Naturally my trial is a sham. You knew full well what my fate was the second I returned!" Loki states as his anger continues to build while putting pieces together. "Only a fool would seek out the Mad Titan. Asgard's wayward prince serves as the perfect example of what will happen to anyone in the Nine Realms who would work for Thanos... Under mind control or not!" Odin informs Loki while finally revealing the true reason for the trial.

"I see... And what of Thor? You chose to have my trial he was away." Loki says in an attempt to stall for time knowing full well Thor is the only one who can put an end to Odin's madness. "I had your trial healed now because it was at my convenience... Now you will spend the rest of your days alone in the dungeon... Guards take him away." Odin commands before watching Loki being taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Return From Vanaheim**

Thor returns with the majority of Asgard's army and a smell crate. He watches as Sif leads the army away before going to find his brother. The future king arrives at the young couple's chambers the reluctantly knocks on the door fully expecting to be interrupting something intimate. He waits a moment to give them time to reply but hears nothing. "Loki!" He waits again. "Astrid!" Thor says before knocking again. "The princess is with the queen in her favorite garden, my prince." A near by guard finally tells the royal while trying to hide his fear. "And what of my brother?" The hammer barer ask the guard already knowing he won't like the answer. "I fear that is a question for the All-Mother, my prince." The guard answers unable to hide his fear any longer then watches the mighty prince leave.

After a few minutes Thor finds himself in the massive, beautiful garden. "Mother! Sister!" He booms with excitement once he sees the two women he loves. Frigga hears one of her titles then turns to greet her oldest son with a sad smile. "What?" He ask realizing something is wrong. "Odin put Loki on trial." Astrid answers softly so her father won't hear her. "Your father usually has a purpose for everything he does... Though I fear he has been a bit mad since waking from his last Odinsleep." Frigga scratches her palm. "Unfortunately there were far to many witnesses for me to intervene. Your return was the only thing outside of treason that could've put an end to your father's madness." The queen informs her son and future king.

"I will have words with my father." He says with dismay while looking around until he finds Ivar. "General!" Thor booms knowing he will respond. "Yes, my prince?" Ivar ask while quickly coming to Thor's side clearly showing him more respect than he shows his son-in-law. "Find my father and tell him I wish to have words with him." The higher regarded prince tells the general quickly to be ride of him. "As you wish." The All-Father's favored general answers before leaving the three royals where they stand.

After the general leaves them Turn turns his full attention to his sister of the heart. "I was hoping Loki would here to give you his gift himself. But I cannot keep this with me until he is free." He lifts the small green fabric covered crate he has been carrying. Knowing both women are looking at it, Thor smiles then slowly removes the fabric to reveal the creature within. "Astrid this is a Vanaheim Toy Dragon. He will slowly grow until he reaches Loki's waist. And he will be just big enough for you to ride him if you wish." Thor informs her not knowing how some of his words sound while Astrid looks at Loki's thoughtful gift.

"Is it safe to let him out of his pin?" She ask while watching her little dark blue dragon acting adorable. "Yes... He does not yet know how to fly so he wouldn't be able to wander far." Thor tells her then watches as she opens the crate. He continues to smile as the tiny blue being walks out then onto Astrid's palm before doing a couple of circles. The dragon then looks at the princess as it finally lays down then closes his eyes and falls fast asleep. "He's so tiny." She pets the sleeping creature of myth. "Did Loki already name him?" Astrid ask Thor while enjoying the feel of her new little friend. "Loki, no. However the breeder named him Jormungand... It would be unwise to rename such a dragon their names are chosen by those that breed them for reasons they alone know." Thor warns her.

"Wow. That's a mouth full." Astrid gives the adorable being another look. "What if I call him Jo for short?" Astrid ask knowing she will probably never be able to pronounce his full name while placing him back into his crate. "I was informed by the breeder that Loki asked that same question... The breeder said a nickname won't have any effects on the reasons he named your dragon." Thor tells her happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Conversations**

"Father." Thor firmly states when he finally joins his father who is watching Sif train future warriors. "Thor you have returned." The king sees the expression on his heir's face telling the eye patch clad ruler he is not going to like their conversation. "How was your time on Vanaheim?" Odin ask believing his question has been asked in vain. "It is safe. I left the Warriors Three with a hand full of our warriors to collect any strays." The prince takes a moment to see Sif's progress with the Asgard's future champions. "And what of Loki's wrongful trial?" Thor ask with all the authority to be expected of a future king. "There are bigger matters for you to concern yourself with." Odin says with vexation while also being surprised Thor answered his question and quickly at that. "Yes, but for now I am concerned with the fact that you hurt three people I love most in the Nine Realms." Thor says allowing his rage to grow.

"Hurt? And how much more hurt would Frigga and Astrid be experiencing if I had given Loki the axe?" The All-Father allows an angry sigh to escape him. "I will speak of no more. You need to concern yourself with joining in celebrating with your friends and warriors while you are able." The aging king then looks at Sif. "You also need to concern yourself with pursuing the beautiful Asgardian women before you. The time has long past for you to forget your Midgardian fling. It is quite unbecoming of you and your younger brother has already wed..." He shakes his head at the thought. And with as much as I would enjoy ending that union to make Astrid your bride..." He takes a moment to enjoy the memory of the arrangement he had made with Ivar. "I do not have a death wish." Odin says with more vexation before leaving his heir where he stands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Astrid & Loki's Chambers**

Astrid sits on their bed with a book in front of her and Jo at her side. She whispers a few words as she studies before seeing a somewhat transparent doppelganger of herself standing at the foot of the bed. At the sight of the double, Jo stands before walking towards it only to tilt his head then watches as his sorceress' likeness fades. "Damnit." She says with her double gone.

Picking up on her frustration, Jo walks up to her then gets in her lap. With the dragon puppy in her lap, Astrid begins to pet him. "Aren't you just the sweetest puppy." She says with mirth while she continues to pet him. "Well... Loki would say you aren't a puppy but as I care you are totally a puppy." Astrid tells Jo lovingly while he moves from her lap to her massive breast then rolls over. "Well there is definitely room for you to sleep there." She says while keeping all of her mirth.

With a smile on her face the raven haired princess rubs Jo's stomach before picking him up. "You are so adorable." She coos before the tiny dragon rubs her face with his. She then watches as the dark blue being in her hand yawn before putting him back down by her side. Knowing her new friend is safe by beside her, Astrid returns her attention to her book this time turning to the last page of the spell. "The warnings always come after the spells." She says before learning what she did wrong and how to conjure a double that will last longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Court**

Frigga enters the court for the first time since Loki's trial. "Odin!" She with anger. "If you have come here to speak of your son I will not have it." He firmly states from his throne while watching his queen storm towards him.

"Do you realize what you've done? Is there even a reason... A true reason for any of your madness?" She questions as she approaches the dais. "I have already told you I will told of your son. Tell me is there nothing else you wish to discuss?" He complains before rolling his eye at the elegant beauty in front of him.

"You have such a one track mind." She points her lean well polished finger at her husband. "Someday everything you have locked away and hidden is going to come back to bite you." The queen walks up the dais steps. "I was talking about Thor." She says knowing the very hint of the fruit of his most dishonest action and deepest darkest secret won't help his mood. "And what of Thor?" Odin ask clearly thrown off by her reveal. "Thor has gone to Heimdal and is now on Midgard." Frigga tells him with a knowing smirk.

"And what has your mirror shown you?" The All-Father ask both knowing she had to've seen something and that it would be unwise to ignore anything that comes from it. "Thor has returned to Midgard and will bring two females with him." Frigga says while concealing most of what she was shown from him with ease. "Why?" Odin ask not liking what he is hearing. "It didn't exactly show me a clear vision but..." She allows her last word to linger for dramatic effect. "Their purpose will be revealed in time." The sorceress lies knowing full well that her mirror revealed everything. "And when is my heir to return?" The king ask softly in defeat believing his wife's every word. She goes to falsely comfort her husband. "He will return to us after sunrise." She tells him while keeping up her facade.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Healing Room**

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin questions upon his entrance of the healing room. "She is ill." Thor informs his father as if it will mean anything while keeping his eye's on both Jane and Darcy. "She is mortal. Illness is a defining trait." The aging king tells his son in anger while remembering his earlier conversation with Frigga as he looks at his heir and his two guest. "They do not belong here on Asgard anymore than goats belong at a banquette table." Odin says while waving a hand some of the healers motioning for them to leave the room.

"Hey!" The two women say in unison before waiting to seen if Thor will defend their honor. Odin completely ignores the Midgardians. "Their world has its healers. They're called doctors. Let them deal with it." He walks past Jane and the lead healer. "Guards! Take them back to Midgard!" Odin orders hoping he can change the vision from Frigga's mirror and without seeing the redness of the Aether moving beneath Jane's skin. "No! Wait! Don't!" Thor warns after seeing the redness move and few seconds too late then watches as the Aether pushes the guards across the room.

"What the Hell was that?!" Darcy ask as both royals rush to Jane's side. "The Aether was defending itself." Thor informs the intern from over his shoulder while Odin examines the astrophysicist's arm. "Come with me." Odin says before leading them out of the healing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Return To Asgard**

The Warriors Three finally return home with a large group of savages. "Was that one with us the whole time?" Valstagg whispers to Fndral after seeing an oddly well kept savage with horns and odd red markings on his muted brown-ish gray-ish armor. The swordsman looks over at one part of the group savages around them. The red haired warrior notices his friend is looking in the wrong direction. "No. That one." He whispers while turning his brother at arms in the right direction.

"I don't know. They all look so... So... Vastly different to me." The swordsman then turns to face the red head. "Now, shall we escort these savages to the dungeon?" Fandral ask then pats his seemingly paranoid friend on the shoulder before turning to lead the way to the dungeon. "Yes." Valstagg replies still feeling unsure of the oddly well kept savage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frigga's Visit**

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful." Loki says sarcastically while briefly watching some guards escort some of the savages from Vanaheim to their cells as his mother's illusion appears. "The books I sent... Do they not interest you?" Frigga ask even though she knows what her favored son's heart truly desires. "Is that how I am to while away eternity... Reading?" He ask bitterly as he begins to pace. "I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable." She tells him while forcing herself to remain calm and fighting the urge to scratch her palm.

"Does Odin share your concern?" Loki ask keeping his bitterness as he stops paces to come rest his hand on the back of a chair in the center of his cell. "Your father -" She finds herself unexpectedly interrupted. "HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yells throwing Frigga even more off guard. "And am I not your mother?" She ask in bewilderment as he walks away from the chair and turning his back on her. "You are not." He says dryly regretting his words instantly as he turns back to face her. "Always so perceptive of everyone but yourself." Frigga responds softly without bothering to hide the hurt she feels.

Revealing his own hurt, Loki comes to his mother clearly wishing he could hug her. She watches brokenheartedly as her son somberly approaches her knowing he didn't mean his hurtful words. Both remain silent as they touch hands to end their short, emotional visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Between Visits**

Once her transmission ends, Frigga allows herself a couple of minutes to completely break down before collecting herself. Knowing that her daughter of the heart is waiting her turn to speak to the mischief maker, Frigga makes sure all signs of her meltdown have been washed away before opening the door to let her daughter of the heart enter her secret chamber. "You may want to remind your husband that more than two people exist." Frigga polity tells the younger sorceress while clearly hiding pain. "Ok..." Astrid replies in confusion as she sees the queen quickly leave the chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Astrid's Visit**

Loki lays on his twin size bed mentally kicking himself before seeing his bride appears with his gift on her shoulder. "I was wondering how soon you would come to visit me." He says feeling more than excited to see her. "I wanted to come a lot sooner but yeah no I was told it would be wiser for me to wait." Astrid walks towards him. "And apparently it was a good thing I listened. And I've gotta ask... What happened between you and Frigga?" She ask wanting to get that question out of the way so they can enjoy the remainder of her short visit while petting the dragon on her shoulder.

The still hurting prince closes his eyes, shades his head and allows a vexed sigh to escape him. "Lets just say that Frigga and I had an argument... I said something I truly wish I hadn't and leave it at that." There is a moment of silence between the lovers as Loki gets out of his bed. "Tell me... Do you love your gift?" Loki finally concludes flirtatiously while offering her his rare but genuine smile. Astrid rolls her eyes while shaking her head and letting out a playful hum as she smirks at her husband. "Yes I really do... What am I going to do with you?" The prince laughs. "Love me, stand by my side and be my champion when I need you to be... Oh... Wait... You've already done all of that." Loki flirts knowing his wife isn't truly there while hiding the sadness his knowledge offers. The trickster watches as she laughs at his flirtation while he walks towards until he is a few inches away.

He suddenly looks at Jormungand. "You can't pronounce his name, ca you?" Loki ask knowingly with mirth causing Astrid to laugh. "You know it... I just call him Jo." She confesses while wanting nothing more than to properly thank him for his thoughtful gift.

"I sense there is already a plan in motion to get me out of here." Loki says in an attempt to kill the sexual tension he senses building between them. "I wouldn't be surprised if there is or at least one being devised now... Nobody has told me one way or another... But I can tell you Thor has a fire burning in him." The young sorceress seriously tells her lover as Jo suddenly leaves her shoulder in of walking across her breast to get to her other shoulder.

The trickster enviously as he watches their small blue baby dragon's movements. "That is not surprising... You're not a skilled liar. And we will have to work on your senses later." He informs her knowing that their time together is growing shorter. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe." Astrid says sarcastically before hearing the guards heading their way. "Sounds like our time is up." Loki says with sorrow as a somber express forms on his face. She nods. "I love you, Loki." She says with sorrow. "And I love you, Astrid." He confesses before ending her visit and allowing himself a moment to be upset then waits to see what is to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Savages**

With the illusion of his lover gone, Loki returns to his bed while not giving a single fuck about what is going on outside of his cell. While ignoring the happenings outside of his cell, he decides to grab the small cup from his nightstand then begins to toss it upwards. "Whatever you're doing Thor, you had better be doing it quick." The imprisoned prince says with vexation while continuing to toss his cup.

Meanwhile the guards throw the dark elf into a cell with several savages. "Get in there." A grumpy guard tells a savage before closing the cell then leaves the prisoners to their devices. The dark elf watches the guard leaves, he decides to wait a few minutes to pull his amulet out of a pouch on his utility belt before breaking it in his fist. After feeling the pieces in his hand the elf opens his hand to see the broken pieces of his amulet with thin red smoke begin to coil around his hand before seeing it coil around the rest of his body. The dark elf suddenly feels a swell of pain overtake him as the red smoke consumes him from the outside in.

The elf yells in pain then begins to pound the floor. His cellmates give in to fear while witnessing his transformation into the Accursed. Having seen the creature their cellmate has morphed into, the savages turn to face the magical wall then begin to fearfully and wildly pound on it with all their might. The sound of the savages reaches Loki's ears thus peaking his interest. The bored trickster stops tossing his cup to briefly better focus on what he hears before returning his cup to the nightstand as he gets out of bed to take a look outside of his well furnished cell. From where the prince stands, he sees some guards rushing down the dungeon's walkway. "At least someone gets to see some action." Loki shakes his head. "Not even away from my queen for more than a handful of minutes and I am already allowing her words to fall from my lips... How delightful." He says dryly while continuing to look out of his cell sensing there is more to come.

No sooner do the guards reach the fearful savages cell does the Accursed use one of his cellmates to break free. With the wall broken the now massive dark warrior elf dramatically steps out to be met by a few ill prepared guards whom he easily defeats. Even after witnessing the deaths of their brothers in arms, a few more guards come to fight the creature thinking they'll fair better while another guard rushes off to sound the alarm. The Accursed then makes short work of his attackers all the while not caring about the guard that got away.

With a lifeless guard in his hand and a sword stuck in one of his shoulders he lets out a deep monstrous laugh before dropping the guard and flicking the sword out of his shoulder with ease. After taking care of the guards around him, the Accursed begins to break countless prisoners out of their cells until he reaches Loki's. The dark elf sizes up the raven haired trickster before deciding he isn't worth the effort then begins to walk away. "You might want to take the stairs to the left." Loki suggest before the Accursed can get out of earshot. The monstrous elf turns his attention back to Loki and nods before going off in the suggested dircetion.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Corridor**

Astrid leaves the secret chamber to make her way back to her chambers when she suddenly comes across Frigga who has been taking her time walking down the corridor. "I didn't expect to see you for some time." The queen says with loving surprise. "Thanks to some guards our time had to get cut short." The princess grumbles while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The older woman lovingly smirks at her daughter of the heart while watching the little dragon. "Loki will be free before you know it." Frigga says hopefully as she comes to Astrid's side before taking her by the crook of her arm then leads her further down the corridor.

Soon thereafter the two royals run into Thor and his pair of guest. "Mother, sister." The crown prince greets them letting Jane and Darcy know who they are to him just to ease anything Jane might be thinking upon seeing the beautiful princess. "What is that?!" Darcy abruptly ask after noticing Jo on Astrid's shoulder. The young sorceress looks at her shoulder as if she has already forgotten it isn't an usual occurrence for someone to have a dragon on their shoulder. "This is my dragon puppy, Jo." The sorceress answers while returning her attention to the intern. "A dragon puppy? That is amaze-balls and so Game of Thrones... I want one. Where did you get him?" The iPod lover ask with excitement. "Oh! It is so Game of Thrones!" Astrid takes a moment to geek out. "My husband got him from a breeder on Vanaheim... Would you like to hold him?" The princess ask knowingly while walking towards the bubbly brunette. With the scale baby getting closer, the iPod lover accepts the presses' offer before being handed the tiny blue being. "Thanks..." She begins once Jo is in her arms. "Astrid. And you're welcome."

"Good. You two are friends and the toy dragon likes Darcy." Thor says happily before turning his attention to Jane then takes her by the hand to introduce her to his mother. "Jane, this is Frigga, my mother and queen of Asgard." Thor says with pride while the two other ladies adore Jo.

Just as Jane is about to speak an alarm goes off. "What the Hell was that?!" Darcy loudly ask while handing Jo back to Astrid. "The dungeon." Thor extends his hand, summoning his hammer. "Loki..." He says with concern for his brother even though he knows Loki can more than take care of himself as Mjolnir reaches his hand. "Go. I will look after them." Frigga says before watching her oldest nod then fly away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dungeon Fight Part 1**

Once the Accursed leave, Loki walks away from his cell's magical wall to go over to his pile of books. He quickly skims the titles then grabs Hamlet before walking back to the wall. The dark prince watches as the prisoners get more into the battle with the guards and even each other. "Better them than me." The lesser thought of prince says softly before taking a seat by the magical wall. With the battle still raging beyond his cell, Loki opens Hamlet then begins to enjoy it while giving zero fucks when a savage is thrown against the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dungeon Fight Part 2**

Thor enters the dungeon then begins to fight the savages. The favored prince watches as several of them rush towards him as he gets into a fighting stance with Mjolnir ready to hit whoever gets to him first. "Loki!" The hammer barer yells as the first savage meets Mjolnir. After waiting and hearing no reply, Thor makes quick work of some of the savages by punching, kicking and headbutting his way through the dungeon before seeing the Warriors Three.

"I told you something wasn't right about odd savage!" Valstagg yells while fighting through the masses. "So you did! Should I give you a side of wild bore?!" Fandral teases while running his sword throw a savage while Hogan merely uses a combination of punches and kicks.

"Where is my brother?!" Thor ask Hogan whom points towards the trickster's cell. The prince looks in the direction his friend points in then walks over to the savage nearest to Loki's cell and grabs him by the throat before throwing him into Loki's wall. Knowing that yet another fighter has been thrown against his cell, Loki continues to ignore the battle raging outside, opting to lick his long slender finger before turning the page of his book.

Thor approaches his brother's cell. "So... You finally come yo visit me." He closes his book then stands. "Tell me... Did you have fun on Vanaheim? Or perhaps Midgard was more to your liking." Loki says dryly while placing his hands behind his back. "I will get you out of here soon, you have my word." Thor says while ignoring Loki's mood. "Your word... Yes, of course... I've not heard that before." Loki says while keeping his dry tone. "I just returned home... I'll have you free soon and then you shall have what I am sure the entire palace knows you want... But now you are not leaving this cell." Thor finally reveals to Loki before going to rejoin the battle.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Battle Part 1**

With her oldest son gone, Frigga silently motions for the three younger woman to follow her deeper into the palace. Before they know it they happen upon a large group of warriors and Odin. "Odin." Frigga says regally to gain her husband and king's attention. The three younger woman watch as the All-Father stops dead in his tracks while looking them with false delight.

"You're going into battle." The queen says knowingly while hiding her vexation well. "Even after all these years, my queen still worries over me." Odin says with condemning mirth while reaching to and touching his queen's cheek. Frigga fights the urge to call her husband out on his shit out of duty more than love though she loves him still even in his madness. Frigga then watches as he removes his hand from her face before leaving to be with his strongest warriors. "It is because I worry over you that you have survived." She grumbles under her breathe before turning around and conjures herself a sword. "Follow me ladies and do as I ask without question." Frigga tells them with urgency while leading them in a different direction.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Bifrost**

The gatekeeper stands at his post, sword in hand as he looks out into the realms sensing something is out of place when he suddenly hears a ship fly over him. On instinct he quickly places his sword into its slot then turns it to turn on the palace's force-field. Heimdal then turns to rush out of the the observatory to see the ship he had heard. Much to both his delight and dismay, he sees a big ship flying towards the palace. Wishing to do more than merely activate a force-field, Heimdal runs then jumps onto on of the observatory bridge's support beams before catching up with the ship just enough to jump off the beam.

Within seconds the gatekeeper finds himself hanging onto he outside of the ship. He slides downward before grabbing a dagger from a sheath strapped to the back side of his belt. Dagger in hand, Heimdal plunges its blade into the ship slowing his descent until it finally sticks. He quickly looks around as his feet dangle off the edge. "That was close." Heimdal states before seeing a steam vent. The gold clad Asgardian then another dagger out of his other sheath on the back of his belt. "Ancestors, grant me good aim to save the realm." He say before kissing the hilt of the dagger then tosses it into the vent.

Soon thereafter Heimdal feels the ship descend, he then waits for the ship to get closer to the bridge before jumping off. Once back on the bridge the gatekeeper watches with short lived delight as the ship crashes and smaller ones fly out.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Force-field**

The Accursed easily makes his way up the suggested staircase. As he enters and walks down a corridor he hears a few warriors sounding not too far off. The now massive elf waste no time by taking the opportunity to hide in the darkness. "I can't believe we're stuck guarding the generator." One of the warriors complains. "Tell me about it. There is much more to be done than stand around here all day." The other grumbles in response. "Just get over here and do as the All-Father's commands." Another warrior says while rolling his eyes.

The Accursed smirks as he emerges from the shadows. He slowly walks towards the warriors he had been eavesdropping. After stepping into the light a couple of warriors see the dark elf then draw their swords. "What?" The two grumbling warriors ask upon seeing their brothers in arms draw their swords then run towards them. After being passed by they turn just in time to see their fellow warriors die by the elf's hands.

The two draw their swords then slowly approach their foe. The massive dark elf laughs at their efforts as he easily parries their attacks with his forearms. Deciding to toy with his would-be attackers a bit, he allows them to believe they're gaining the upper hand until he has them against a set of double doors. With the Accursed having them in the right position he grabs them by the throat then kills them before throwing them aside so he can open the doors.

The Accursed laughs at the ease of his entrance while slowing making his way through the chamber. Once he approaches the force-field protected generator, the elf studies it for a moment then looks around to make sure he is completely alone. Finding that he is truly alone, the Accursed forces his way to then trow the generator and its force-field leading to its destruction.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Battle Part 2**

With the palace's force-field crashing several of the smaller ships race towards it. The first few ships arrive too soon and crash into the force-field with only a single ship making it inside after the force-field finally falls. Once inside the ship crashes into several pillars before coming to a halt near the center of the court. After landing the ship's door opens allowing a plethora of dark elves to spill out only to be met by a slew of Asgard's warriors. Both sides immediately collide to begin the true start their true fight for eternity.

There are losses on both sides as shields block laser blast, spires are thrown and swords strike. The Asgardian forces slowly but surely begin to get the upper hand before dark elf re-enforcements emerge from the ship as the throw black-whole grenades at Asgard's bravest. Several random Asgardian warriors suddenly feel sharp pain as the grenades hit them before quickly pulling their bodies in on themselves. After watching the battle play out in a bloody and rubbly mess, Malakith smirks in wicked delight. The elf leader then dramatically exiting the ship.

While walking through the court and around the bodies of both elf and Asgardian alike, Malakith comes up to one of his warriors then takes a grenade from his belt before throwing it onto the throne. He laughs as part of the throne is destroyed before walking up to admire his handy work. Pleased by what he sees, he briefly looks back to find his warriors celebrating victory then leaves to seek his prize.

Soon thereafter Odin enters with the re-enforcements he knew his men needed. Upon seeing the deviation and knowing he has arrived too late, the king closes his eye before leaning into his staff. "Frigga..." He whispers as he opens his eye while wondering if she was anywhere near the battle that just took place in his absents.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fountain Chamber**

Malakith enters a massive chamber with a beautiful and large fountain at its center. Frigga sees the dark elf then rises from her next to Jane and by the fountain. "Stand down creature. You may still survive this." Frigga tells Malakith with her sword pointed downward. The dark elf leader laughs as he looks around the chamber to find three more woman.

"I have survived worse, woman." He informs the queen with dark mirth as he slowly makes his way towards her. "Who are you?" Frigga questions while tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword. "My name in Malakith." He says with pride and arrogance. The elf allows his arrogance to consume him as he walks away from the queen and towards Jane whom finally stands then backs away. It doesn't take long for the foreign ruler to reach the astrophysicist. "You have something of mine, child." Malakith tells her before trying to touch her then watches as his hand goes through her. The now angry elf turns his attention back to the sorceress. "Witch!" He storms the short distance back to Frigga. "Where is the Aether?!" Malakith yells knowing but still holding out hope that the elegant queen would give him the answers he seeks.

"I'll never tell." She informs the outsider with defiance and a hint of mischief. Malakith smirks upon seeing the Accursed emerge from the shadows to be behind Frigga. "I know." He says with dark mirth then watches his massive warrior grabs the queen from behind. The dark elf remains in good spirits as the Accursed grabs his sword.

Once his sword is firmly in his hand both elves watch its blade suddenly turns into ice cream. "What is this?!" Malakith yells at the queen when the Accursed is rendered unable to run the queen through. He quickly realizes Frigga didn't stop the sword. The elf turns to see Astrid with a pleased expression on her face with a mortified Darcy next to her.

"You!" Malakith growls before storming towards the princess when Thor suddenly burst through the door. With the hammer barer well in his sight, the Accursed lets go of the queen in favor of grabbing his king. With his ruler now in hand, the massive warrior runs then jumps off of the chambers balcony.

Knowing he is unable to catch them himself, the prince throws Mjolnir towards them. He watches as they make it into an invisible ship. Thor sadly calls his mighty hammer back to him. With his hammer in his hand once more, he looks around the chamber. "Are you well, mother?" Thor ask with uncertainty.

"I am as is your lady Jane." She looks towards a pillar. "You may come out now." Frigga says then watches as Darcy rushes to her friend as she emerges from her hiding place. "If I didn't know that wasn't you, I would've completely freaked out. Also I wish I had my taser because that was bannaballs" The intern says before stepping aside to allow the approaching prince check on Jane.

While her son and hiis two guest are occupied, Frigga telepathically sends Astrid a message to go spy on Odin.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Broken Court**

It doesn't take Astrid long to find the All-Father standing before his now crumbling throne. Knowing what could happen should he discover her, the princess quickly finds a place to hide. After several minutes she grows bored of spying on him with his few warriors starring at his throne when much to her delight, Thor joins his father, Astrid gets slightly closer and barely misses the crown prince's view thanks to a falling piece of rubble.

"You're going to make them you prisoners now... Am I right?" Thor ask knowing his father has already sent general Ivar and his men to take the Midgardian women into custody. "Leave us." Odin orders his few warriors standing by his side. The king waits for them to be out of sight before walking towards his heir. "I don't wish to fight with you." He says with exhaustion. "Nor I with you... but I intend to pursue Malakith." Thor informs his father with authority. "We possess the Aether. Malakith will come to us." Odin states believing his words will end their argument. "Yes. And he will destroy us." The blonde tells the crazed king.

"You overestimate the power of those creatures." Odin says as anger with his heir begins to build. "No I value our peoples lives." Thor matches Odin's tone as his own anger begins to build. "I'll take Jane and Darcy to the Dark World and draw our enemy away from Asgard... When Malakith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be weak and vulnerable... And I will destroy it and him." Thor says putting a bit more force into his words. "And if you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemy."

"This is some good stuff. I wish I knew how to conjure myself some popcorn or something." Astrid thinks but remembers she needs to remember the important stuff to tell Frigga. Feeling Jo move on her shoulder, the sorceress pets him before picking him up to place him on her other shoulder. With Jo happy once more, she returns her attention back to the drama playing out before her.

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it." The crown prince tells the king knowing their argument isn't over yet. "If and when he comes his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian blades!" Odin yells while barely being able to hide that his ever failing health is beginning to both him. "And how many of our men shall fall on theirs?" Thor questions as his anger begins to reach its boiling point. "As many as are needed!" Odin yells before nearly collapses. "We will fight! With the last Asgardian breathe! With the last drop of Asgardian blood!" The king yells after receiving from his short episode. "And how are you any different from Malakith?" Thor ask softly allowing his anger to subside after witnessing his father's near heart-attack. Odin lets out a sinister laugh. "The difference, my son is that I will win."

Knowing their conversation has ended, Astrid quickly sneaks off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Loki's Cell**

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me for much longer." Loki says while thinking his bride's visit is for a bit of fun. "Yeah, I wish I was here for that kind of moment." Astrid tells him before finding the lever she needs to pull to free Loki. They watch as the magical wall fades away.

"You must truly be desperate to-" He begins before being cut off. "As much as I love it when you're being cute... There is something serious about to go down." The princess says while fighting the urge to let her husband seduce her in his cell.

Noticing her demeanor, the trickster nods before stepping out of his cell. "I do not like the sound of that, my love." He finally says. "I would hope not." She says while wanting nothing more than to drag him back into his cell and onto his bed. "Darling... If you were thinking louder, Frigga would know what you want to do to her son." Loki teases before taking her by the hand then teleports them to one of Frigga's gardens.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Astrid admits knowing that she still doesn't have as much power over her abilities before noticing where they are. The princess takes a brief look around. "Really. A garden? Yeah this is totally where I want us to be right now." She tells him sarcastically. "You said something serious is about to happen." The trickster smirks. "Now which one of us is thinking with our reproductive organs?" Loki says with mirth. He then watches his love slyly until Jo comes toward him.

"So, this is what it feels like to be the responsible one in our relationship..." He picks up, Jo. "I'm not overly fond of it." The mischief maker says as he holds their scale baby for the first time. "Welcome to my world." The princess half teases as she watches the man she loves with their new addition.

"Tell me... What is this serious issue that is to come?" Loki ask while allowing their pet to get on his shoulder. "Its probably already started... Speaking of which the way who are the dark elves and why in the Hell are they so interested in the Aether?" Astrid ask then watcher as his expression turns dark. "The dark elves are supposed to be extinct. How do you know of them?" He suddenly voices becoming protective of his wife.

"I meet two of them. One of which nearly killed Frigga but I turned his blade into ice cream." The up and coming sorceress tells him. Upon hearing her words, Loki briefly looks at her with both pride and humor. "And why were they trying to kill Frigga?" He ask while still feeling pride in the fact that she had not only remembered but used a spell he had recently taught her. "Because she was hiding Jane from them and apparently they need this Aether thing that's inside of her." Astrid answers while wishing he'd tell her what any of these things has to do with anything.

"The dark elves require the Aether to return the Nine Realms to darkness. Should they succeed, we're all dead." Loki finally informs her. "Can't we just enjoy each other, grow old and die from that?" Astrid ask dramatically before Loki pulls her in for a strong embrace. "Darling, I do believe you are dreaming. Nothing will ever go smoothly for us." Loki says with mirth then kisses her on the head.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Garden**

Thor walks into the garden where he finds the two lovers in the heat of passion behind large bushes. "Forgive me for my intrusion." The crown prince quickly looks away wishing he could unsee his brother pleasing his wife. "Go away, Thor. We're busy." Loki tells him angrily after conjuring a blanket to hide their nakedness. "I think we're going to finish this later." Astrid informs her husband with frustration while getting him to stop before Thor can say another word. "As you wish." Loki says matching her frustration and knowing she doesn't truly wish to end their lovemaking.

"You can stop awkwardly looking away now, Thor." The dark prince says with vexation after conjuring their clothes back on. The favored prince slowly allows himself to return his attention to the lovebirds. "So now you decide to come for me. How wonderful it is to know you didn't forget free me. Oh wait... you didn't free me. Astrid did." Loki says while still allowing his brother to know what kind of mood he is in. "I have already apologized for interrupting you... In truth, Loki I thought you were still in your cell... Though when I didn't see Astrid by mother's side during our secret meeting with Heimdal I should've known you were free." Thor states hoping this time his words will change something but knowing they won't.

"And why must she be by mother's side at any meeting? She isn't bound to her. If Astrid is to be at anyone's side it is mine." Loki says while trying and failing to sound protective. "Well just talk about me like I'm a piece of property." Astrid says clearly not thrilled by the brothers' conversation.

The usually indifferent prince closes his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose while mentally kicking himself. "That is not how it was supposed to sound, my queen... I only meant you aren't obligated to be anywhere you don't wish to be unless it is by my side at some event I am obligated to attend." He sees both his lover and Jo glaring at him causing him to sigh. "Astrid... I am just trying to look out for you... You know I'm not good at sentiment." He still sees no change. "I love you." Loki finally says then begins to get angry. "And I know you... And don't give me this 'I'm not good at sentiment' nonsense." She uses air quotes. "We both know how silver your tongue is. You just don't want anyone to see your sentimental side except me." She rolls her eyes. "Loki, I know you weren't trying to sound like a jackass but still I don't like it." Astrid informs him as she pets pets Jo.

"We're helping now, are we not?" Loki ask in defeat. He watches as his bride nods while she hides that she would also much rather them remain home as well. "Brother, I couldn't do this without you." Thor tells him wishing Loki could forgive him for the wrongs he believes he has done. "I suppose you have a plan." Loki says dryly.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Palace Part 1**

The three royals walk through the palace until they find Sif with the two Midgardians. "You're..." Jane walks walks up to Loki then slaps him on the face. "That's for New York." She says only to receive a laugh from the dark prince. "Oh I like her." Loki sarcastically informs Thor while knowing the astrophysicist has managed to make Astrid more angry with her than she is at him.

After slapping the trickster, Jane goes to join Thor with Darcy in tow. With the two ladies out of the way, Sif approaches Loki then raises her blade then rest it at his throat. "Betray him and I'll kill you." The warrioress threatens then watches as the dark prince laughs. "It's good to see you again too, Sif." Loki says with mirth knowing she could never follow through with her threat. "Let's go, Loki." Astrid says with vexation after walking past him.

Sif removes her blade from Loki's throat then watches as he catches up with the princess. "I don't know what the general's daughter sees in him but better her than me." She says under her breathe while watching them leave.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Palace Part 2**

They walk through the crumbling court until they reach Valstagg whom is standing tall in front of the crashed elven ship. Thor greets his friend as he approaches him then shakes his hand. "I will give you as much time as I can." The sizable warrior says happily. "Thank you, my friend." Thor replies before ending their shake. Valstagg watches with a smile as Thor, his guest and the princess walk past.

Loki makes his way towards the ship when the red head stops him with a firm palm to the chest. "If you even think about betraying him..." Valstagg trails gaining a chuckle from the dark prince. "What? You'll kill me?" Loki smirks knowing that like Sif, the warrior could never go through with his threat. "Evidently... There will be a line." Loki says playfully before Valstagg lets him go.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Ship Part 1**

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki says with vexation as he walks past the women then makes his way to the wall by his brother. "I said, how hard can it be?" Thor informs the younger prince as he begins to get frustration. "Well whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki says while leaning against the wall he picks up on Thor's temperament. "Shut up, Loki." The blonde says while allowing his frustration to escape him. Loki allows a smirk to grace his face after deciding to leave his spot against the wall to better fuck with his brother. "You must've missed something." He tells Thor dryly knowing it'll get under his skin even more that way. "I'm pressing every button on this thing." The favored prince states while taking his frustration out on the ships control panel. "No, don't hit it... Just press it gently." The trickster says clearly not liking what he is seeing. "I am pressing it gently! It's not working!" Thor booms while continuing to bang on the panel until the ship comes to life.

"Wow. That sounds like me with my mom and every electronic before I left." Astrid says with surprise at the brothers' conversation. "And me with Jane." Darcy whispers a little too loudly to the princess. "Hey." Jane says as the two other women laugh before the ship gets off the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Ship Part 2**

With the ship still in the palace, they see it hit several pillars being broken. "I think you missed a column." Loki tells him sarcastically. "Shut up." Thor says once again before finally getting used to the controls. "Why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the better pilot." The dark prince says while trying to push the blonde away from the panel. "Is that right? Well out of the two of us who can actually fly?" Thor ask while pushing the raven haired prince away from the panel.

"Are we going to die? They're fighting like a couple of gamers over a controller." Darcy tells Astrid. "We're not gonna die... Watch this." The spiky haired princess tells the iPod lover before walking to her prince.

Astrid put her arms around Loki's waist. "Let him have the controls... You've got something better to fill your big, strong, smooth hands with." She whispers in his ear seductively, quickly gaining his attention. "Yes, I do." Loki whispers back while he turns to look her in the eyes. The pair suddenly forget they aren't alone then begin to heavily make out until Jo reminds them of his presence on Loki's shoulder. "Oh yes. Now you wish to move about. Not when Sif or Valstagg threaten me but when Astrid and I are giving each other some attention." Loki cynically tells the little dragon.

"Jane?!" Darcy yells as her friend falls to the floor. "Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki ask facetiously then gets playfully slapped by his bride as Thor turns his head to check on his love. "Jane?" Thor ask with concern. "I'm ok." Jane tells him while weakly waving him off.

Choosing to believe the astrophysicist, the crown prince continues to fly the ship and finally manages to get them out of the palace.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Ship Part 3**

Just as they exit the palace, several of boats from Asgard's navy begins to follow them. "Not a word." Thor says while seeing who is behind them. "Now they're following us." Loki tells Thor while continuing to act facetious while breaking his embrace with Astrid then walks away from her.

Asgardian ships begin to fire upon them as they make their way through the city. "Now they're firing at us." Loki says while his princess rolls her eyes at him for turning into a child.

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting." Thor says with vexation and uncertainty.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Ship Part 4**

While continuing fly through the city and once again fight over the controls, Thor then runs part of the ship into a statue of Bor causing it to break. "Well done, you've just decapitated our grandfather." Loki tells Thor who chooses to ignore him . Not one to be ignored, Loki decides to hand Jo off to Astrid so he can better get under Thor's skin.

"Are you gonna do something else?" Darcy whispers to Astrid after leaving Jane's side. "Only if everybody wants to see us in the beginnings of bow chick a wow wow. I'm not getting his attention at the moment." She looks at her husband then smirks. "Besides he looks so adorable when he's being a says goofball." The princess lovingly.

"And here I thought Jane has it bad for Thor..." Darcy says under her breathe then returns her attention to the princes. The intern watches as Thor finally gets the ship near the outside of the city with Asgard's navy still firing upon them. "You know this is wonderful." Loki paces behind his brother. "This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that... Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight for everyone to see us..." He takes a breathe as he stops pacing. "It's brilliant, Thor! Truly brilliant!" The wayward prince says while not paying attention to the door being opened behind him.

Knowing that his brother is far from finished with his rant, Thor quickly pushes him out of the ship. Astrid sees what her brother of the heart does to her husband then rushes towards him. "What the fuck is your problem? That was completely uncalled for." She tells him then watches him smile at her before he quickly pushes her out.

After seeing him push them out, Darcy runs up to Thor. "That looks like fun! Do me next!" She says with excitement as she jumps around. The crown prince laughs at the intern before pushing her out then turns his attention back to the controls then puts them on auto pilot. With the ship set on auto pilot, Thor goees to Jane, scoops her up then finally jumps out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Loki's Pathway**

Thor watches as the elven ship continues being fired upon from the boat they are now on several feet below. "Still angry with me sister?" He ask Astrid while putting Jane on the floor. "You know you could've told me." She says with anger while pointing her finger at him the same way Loki does. "Oh, brother... Now it's you turn to be at the end of my queen's anger." Loki says with delight while watching the drama playing out before him. The trickster then notices that Jo responds protectively of Astrid clearly feeding off of her anger.

Thor opens his mouth to reply when they suddenly get fired upon by a pair of Asgardian boats. "Fandral." He booms while pointing behind them. The swashbuckler looks over his shoulder then back to Thor. "I'll take one boat and distract the other." He walks to the edge of their boat. "For Asgard." Fandral says dryly before jumping off.

After watching the exchange between the two friends, Loki is pulled out of his heat filled focus on Astrid as realization hits him. "I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised... Take us through your secret pathway." Thor says finally responding to his brother. The trickster mischievously smirks while taking the helm then stears towards a mountain.

"Are you mad?" Thor ask as his eyes grow wide while Darcy latches onto him. "Possibly." Loki answers ignoring his brother's fear. "Loki..." Astrid says not caring that others can see her fear. "Trust me, my love... If it was easy... Everyone would do it." Loki tells her before the boat goes into the mountain.

Once inside they see a beautiful combination of colorful dirt, rock and finally ever growing swirl of glowing color. The closer they get to the swirl, the trickster the boat squeezes against the mountain walls. Everyone but Loki screams while Jo gets down onto the floor then hides behind Loki's feet.

Just as their screams grow loud enough to hurt their throats were they to continue, they find themselves on the Dark World.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Dark World Part 1**

Loki continues stearing the boat through the ruins of the Dark World as he looks at Jane. "What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." He says allowing his lust for magical power to reveal itself. "It would consume you." Thor tells him dryly. Loki then stands taller as he walks slightly closer to his brother causing Jo to hide under the healm. "Please continue to explain to me how you know what my body can or cannot handle." The trickster smirks. "Only Astrid will ever get to learn that." Loki says with vexation and a hint of mischief. Astrid rolls her eyes as she and Darcy look at the now long lifeless realm.

"I do not want to know." Thor looks between Loki and Jane. "Do you not see what the Aether is doing to her?" The older prince ask with true concern. "You're forgetting something, brother... Jane is mortal, is she not?" Loki reminds him cynically. "You so enjoy reminding me of anything that might glorify you. And if you had the Aether... Then what? Would you be satisfied?" Thor questions before looking at Mjolnir. "Satisfaction's not in my nature." Loki smugly replies then watches as Thor lifts his hammer.

"Should we be worried?" Darcy whispers to Astrid. The princess hums then looks back to see how far the brothers have taken their fight. "Watch this." She whispers back to the intern with mirth. The spiky haired sorceress clears her throat. I am so glad we're having twins!" Astrid projects knowing her worlds will jar Loki and awaken Thor's emotional side.

Thor quickly drops his hammer as he completely forgets his anger. "Brother! Congratulations! You have made me an uncle!" Thor booms as he pulls Loki in for a bear hug. "Let go of me, Thor." Loki pushes his brother off of him. "Beg your pardon?" He ask his wife with an expression of pure dread on his face. "You heard me." She says with mirth then watches as he goes paler.

The wayward prince noticeably goes weak in the knees when he hears his wife's laugh. "I'm just fucking with you, babe. I'm not expecting." She informs him then watches as he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever say anything like that in jest again." He tells her with vexation as he slowly reopens his eyes. Suddenly feeling drained, Loki goes to sit by Astrid even though he is clearly unhappy with her. "Alright, babe." She says before throwing her arm around him flirtatiously.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Dark World Part 2**

Jane suddenly wakes then gets up form the floor. "Malakith..." She whispers while looking at what lays before her. Loki returns to the helm then slightly turns the boat to dock it on a patch of dirt. "That's a big hill." Darcy says stating the obvious as the boat stops. The intern watches as Thor gets off the vessel. "Be glad it os a hill and not a mountain." Loki tells her while keeping his unhappiness.

Darcy merely nods while ignoring his tone then approaches Thor as he helps Jane off the boat. "You are wise to silently reply while he is in one of his moods." Thor tells her before offering her his hand with Jane now firmly on the ground. Darcy happily takes his hand feeling more than ready to be away from the quarreling lovers even if it's only for a moment. "Thanks, big guy."

"Are you two coming, or do we need to give you some time?" Thor questions with impatiens. "You needn't worry, we're coming." Loki tell him before leaving the helm then turns his attention to his bride. He lets out a sigh as he offers his love his hand. "Where is Jo?" Astrid ask not wanting to lose him as she takes he prince's hand. "He's hiding under the helm... He'll be fine." Loki tells her as his vexation begins to fade. Astrid nods as she allows him to help her off the boat.

Astrid decides to let let go of her concerns for their dragon and is almost off the boat when she stumbles into her lovers arms and almost knocks Loki backwards. "Damned boat." The princess says in frustration with the knowledge that she is the only one to've stumbled. "It's fine, my love, I've got you" Loki whispers tenderly while still holding onto her.

Darcy looks at Thor. "Looks like they've made up... Are we going to deal with this for the rest of the trip?" The iPod lover ask the hammer barer while acting like she wants to vomit. "They have but we won't witness their apologies to one another." He tells her before clearing his throat. "You can make up when we get home!" Thor projects after his first attempt to get their attention fails.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Dark World Part 3**

As they walk up the hill, Loki telepathically communicates with his wife and brother, not wanting the two Midgardians to know they're forming a plan. All the while Astrid keeps the corner of her eye on the two other women while being unable to stop wondering how much longer the woman of science and the crown prince would be together. After a brief time she is pulled out of her musing by both them reaching the top of the hill and the look on her husbands face. "Have you listened our plan at all or have you been too distracted with you curiosity with Thor's ill fated relationship?" Loki questions while being sure he is only having a telepathic conversation with her. "I know what we have to do." Astrid reassures him telepathically.

With his brother's attention on his bride, Thor looks at Jane. "Are you ready?" He ask her while hoping him keeping her out of the loop on their plan won't hurt their relationship any more than their time a part has. "I am." Loki tells his brother while wanting to get things done and over with. The hammer barer looks at Loki then nods. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." The younger prince whispers to his brother. "Yes, possibly." Thor answers nonchalantly then watches as the sorcerer conjures a dagger.

Before Thor can react, Loki stabs him in the side of his well muscled stomach then pushes him down the hill. Both Jane and Darcy gasp at the unexpected sight of Thor being outwitted before rushing to join the Avenger. The trickster laughs at their efforts as he teleports himself and Astrid to Thor's side.

With the favored prince still laying on the ground and the two Midgardians get close, Loki quickly delivers a swift kick sending Thor rolling away. "Did you really think I cared about you? All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet." Loki yells with convincing false anger. Loki then quickly cast an illusion of Thor's hand being chopped off.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Darcy yells at Astrid who is merely watching the princes fight. "Because her loyalty is only to Loki! She doesn't care about Thor!" Jane responds while giving the princess a dirty look. Astrid shakes her head at the astrophysicist's words as Mjolnir flies past Thor. "Not everything is always as it seems. Even if it was..." The sorceress informs the shorter woman.

"Malakith! I am Loki of Jotunheim!" Loki suddenly and quickly grabs Jane. "And I bring you a gift!" He yells as the elf leader approaches them while throwing Jane at his feet. The suspicious ruler offers Loki a disbelieving expression. The dark prince watches as the Accursed informs his ruler of what the sorcerer had done for him on Asgard in his native language. "I ask only one thing in return... A good seat from which me and my bride can watch Asgard burn."

Malakith smirks at Loki then walks over to Thor victoriously before slightly kicking the crown prince putting him on his back. Thor looks at him then watches as he magically lifts Jane into the air. With the four non elves watching him, Malakith extracts the Aether from Jane while never taking his eyes off of Thor.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Dark World Part 4**

While being suspended in air and the Aether being extracted from her, Jane learns Malakith's plan. It doesn't take long for the Aether to be extracted and for her vision to reach its end. "Loki, now!" Thor yells once he sees fall through the ground when the Aether finally leaves her body.

With his illusion gone, the dark prince grabs then shields Jane with his body as Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightening. Just as the hammer begins to harness lightening, Astrid cast a spell to protect them from any possible fallout. They then watch as the lightening finally strikes the Aether causing it to sizzle before exploding then turning into smoke as it booms.

Everything suddenly goes silent before the Aether reforms itself into a ruby-like state then returns to its true form. With it back in its true form, the Aether flows into Malakith turning his eyes crimson.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Dark World Part 5**

Malakith, the Accursed and their warriors go back towards their ship. With the elves backs turned, Thor rises to his feet then throw Mjolnir at them. The Accursed hears the hammer coming and turns just in time to swat it away, he then grabs a grenade, activates it then throws it towards Jane and Loki.

Loki sees the grenade coming their way and pushes Jane out of the way just before it goes off. Astrid watches in terror as he get caught in its gravitational field until she sees Thor fly him out of its pull. The princess lets go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding after seeing the princes crash onto the ground near her.

"Protect them and get them out of here." Thor tells Loki as he stands hoping he will listen this time. The dark prince nods while getting up then nods while seeing the hammer barer twirl his beloved hammer before he flies off.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Dark World Part 6**

The Accursed hears Thor flying towards him then turns just in time to swat Mjolnir yet again. The massive elf then turns o Malakith who nods, giving him permission to take on the Asgardians. With the permission given to his unasked question, the Accursed signals a plethora of warriors to follow him.

The massive elf menacingly struts towards the favored prince to begin their fight while signaling his warriors to go after the other prince. Within a matter of seconds the Accursed reaches Thor and throws his massive fist towards the blonde. The punch is quickly blocked by the prince who then delivers a punch of his own that sends the Accursed backwards. Thor takes the opportunity to summon his mighty hammer while the Elf rolls his eyes at the sight. Just as Mjolnir gets close to hitting him, the Accursed once again swats it away, this time sending it into a nearby rock formation.

After seeing where the hammer had gone, the Accursed leaves his foe to examine the formation before hitting it to finish breaking a big chunk of it off. The massive elf smirks as he easily lifts the now bolder then throws it towards his opponent. As the bolder comes hurling in his direction, Thor braces himself for impact.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Dark World Part 7**

With his best and most loyal warrior taking on Asgard's favored prince, Malakieth bored his ship then cloaks it before taking off. After both seeing their ship disappear and get the signal from the Accursed, the remaining Elves make their way towards the dark prince.

"I've got the three of us safe. Go do your thing, babe." Astrid informs her prince as they watch the Elves get closer.

Loki walks away form the women then watches as the Elves circle him as he conjures a couple of daggers. With his daggers in hand an Elf goes in for the kill but is surprised by how quickly the conjurer can move. The rest of the warriors watch in amazement as their friend is easily slain by the dark prince's hand. With their friend gone two more Elves go in for the attack. Loki conjures another dagger then preforms a dance like dagger fight partly to toy with them but also to show off in front of Astrid. However he only allows his display of prows to last long enough to put on a good show but not long enough for him to lose. Just when they think Loki has given them the upper-hand, he finishes them off.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of Loki for all of you." Loki taunts as he conjures multiple daggers while he hurls them at the now oncoming warriors. He laughs as all but one of them dies. The sorcerer allows a sadistic smirk to finally grace his face as he conjures one last dagger. The dark prince then gets as close as possible to his pray then stabs him this time wanting it to end quickly and intimately.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Dark World Part 8**

"He doesn't look happy." Darcy says as she watches Loki look at himself. "He's he's just pissed that he got dirty." Astrid looks at him lovingly even with the blood of his enemies covering him. "He'll magic himself clean... I love that he's a clean freak." She says as he begins to clean himself off before walking over to check on them.

Astrid lifts her protection spell as her husband approaches them then watches as he looks at them.

"We're fine." She informs him then watches as he turns his attention to his brother's fight before walking in Thor's direction.

"Loki." The sorceress says while shaking her head no. Loki returns to her while sensing fear before resting his forehead against her's as he cups her face in his hands. "Remember that healing spell I taught you?" He ask her telepathically then feels her nod. He smirks with pride. "Use it on me." He tells once again using telepathy before breaking their embrace.

Jane and Darcy watch the couple unaware that they had a private conversation. The astrophysicist opens her mouth to break the silence but closes it when Loki suddenly deeply and passionately kisses his wife. "Wow. Was I supposed to think that was hott? Because I kinda want my own hotty now." Darcy whispers to her friend who rolls her eyes. The scientist then turns away to try to give the couple some form of privacy while not knowing their moment of intimacy has reached its end.

"I love you, Astrid" Loki confesses aloud as he begins to back away. "I love you, Loki." Astrid tells him then watches as he turns to go aid his brother.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Dark World Part 9**

Loki sneaks up on the Accursed, easily takes his sword then runs the elf through. The trickster smirks while thinking he has killed his foe. Much to his dismay, however, the Accursed turns to face him. "Damn." He thinks as the elf grabs him before running him through with his sword still protruding from his chest.

The Accursed sinisterly grins at the dark prince before throwing him to the ground. The trickster lets out a pain filled chuckle while grabbing his wound. "See you in Hell... Monster." Loki says causing the elf's grin to give way to a look of surprise before frantically searching himself. It doesn't take long for him to find that his grenade is active. While the Accursed goes to grab the grenade, Loki cast a healing spell on himself.

Thor watches in anger but decides to hold off of his planned attack at the sight of the Accursed being pulled inward. The first parts of the massive elf to be pulled in are his legs which are followed by his arms. The princes wince at sight and sounds of the Accursed painful death. They hear his pain filled screams until his neck is pulled in, finally killing him before the rest of his body is pulled into the small blackwhole causing a loud boom before smoke fills the air.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Dark World Part 10**

With the dark elves gone, Thor rushes to Loki's side then kneels beside him before pulling his brother in close. "No, no,no, no." Thor frantically looks over his brother. "Oh, you fool. You didn't listen." The older prince says as his eyes fill with tears. "I am a fool... I am a fool..." Loki spits out in pain and uncertainty. "Stay with me." He says with his tears now streaming down his face as the women join them.

Upon seeing Loki possibly dying in Thor's lap, Astrid struggles with the sight but remembers her promise the silently cast a different healing spell than the one he had used. Unable to stay where she is any longer, the princess gets closer as the two Midgardians continue to watch them.

I"'m sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Loki struggles to get out. "It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor reassures him while being in full on big brother mode. "I didn't do it for him." He sees his love as his skin begins to turn a pale shade of blue. "Astrid..." He closes his eyes briefly then reopens them to find her sitting next to him. "I... I... I love you, Astrid..." Loki coughs out as he feels himself getting weaker. "I love you, Loki." Astrid confesses while not caring that she is seen crying a river. The trickster weakly smirks then closes his eyes as his Jotun form fully reveals itself.

Believing his brother is dead, Thor screams in pain while sending both fist into the air. With her brother of the heart offering a dramatic display of affection, the princess lays her head on her husband's chest. She silently cries before hearing the soft beating of Loki's heart. Astrid chooses to keep this knowledge from her companions knowing they won't believe her.

With his display of affection out of his system, Thor returns his attention to the two conjurers. "I am... Sorry, sister..." The princess lifts her head and looks at him. "What can I do for you?" He ask after wiping his eyes. "Put him back on the boat... I need to get him home." Astrid says softly while successfully keeping her secret.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Boat Part 1**

Thor lays Loki on the boat's floor. "Are you sure you can do this?" He ask Astrid as he helps her aboard. "I have to. He deserves better than to be left here and I wouldn't be useful to you on Midgard." The princess tells him as Jo leaves his hiding place. She turns her attention to her scale baby as he makes a b-line to Loki before getting on him to curl into a ball on the trickster's chest. "Will you be able to find your way back to Asgard?" Thor ask with concern, pulling her her attention away from the now balled up dragon.

The princess offers Thor a weak, sorrowed filled smirk. "Loki isn't the only one that can cast a spell." Astrid says while realizing she has slipped up. Thor grabs her in a hug believing she is grieving. "I shall see you soon. Go home and mourn." He tells her softly and lovingly before breaking their embrace. Astrid nods as she watches him rejoin the two other women.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Boat Part 2**

Astrid stears the boat as the Dark World's sun starts to set. She keeps her eyes on her prince hoping he will survive before seeing a blue glow cover his body. Within a matter of seconds, the sorceress realizes the glow she sees is coming from Jo.

Loki cups the tiny dragon in his hands then sits up. "I knew you'd come through for me." He tells Jo then puts him down. The trickster looks at his love knowingly. "Don't look at me like that... If we both wouldn't have cast a healing spell even his magic wouldn't have worked." Loki tells her believing it would make her less angry.

"You knew Jo could do this and didn't bother to tell me?" Astrid questions while trying to decide if she wants to slap or kiss him. "I love you too." He tells her with mirth then watches as she shakes her head while rolling her eyes and sighs. "Don't ever do something like that to me again." Astrid says as her anger begins to subside.

She watches as Loki stands before approaching her. "Allow me." He offers then watches her move away from the helm. The princess continues to walk a little further away when Loki gently pulls her back then onto her lap. "We don't have any chaperons with us now." Loki whispers seductively in her ear before kissing her as they continue their trek home.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Palace Part 1**

"You're growing in your magical skills again." Frigga tells Astrid with pride as she greets them from a little known palace entrance. "Yes, they are." Loki says unknowingly with mirthful innuendo. "Loki..." The sorceresses say in unison. "As you wish." The sorcerer lets go of his love, allowing her to get off the boat. "What has Astrid done?" He ask his mother with wonder. "She is getting better at telepathy and she sent her thoughts between realms this time." Frigga informs him while keeping her pride. "Well she learning from the best." He looks between the two ladies. "There are few who can do as you have, my love." The trickster follows her off the boat with Jo in tow. "You are going to be quite powerful one day." Loki informs her with longing as more than his heart swells.

Knowing Frigga is about to say something about his comment, he turns his attention to her. "Lets find Odin."


	46. Chapter 46

**The Palace Part 2**

Loki with the two most important women in his life, quickly walk through a corridor. With the sight of guards turn to leave when Frigga cast a freezing spell on them. It doesn't take long for the three conjurers to find Odin looking at his throne from the dais with his scepter in hand.

Odin hears them coming and turns to find Loki with the sorceresses behind him. "I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting... The three of you have been going behind my back since the day you broke my arrangement with Ivar." Odin states with quiet anger. "An arrangement that broke her heart." Loki says slyly as a mischievous smirk graces his face. "The arrangement was not yours to break... Either of yours." The king walks towards them. "But yet again I find I have plans that no longer matter." He looks at the women then back to Loki. "You would already be locked away again if your mother hadn't frozen my guards... I will just have to take matters into my own hands." The eye patch wearer says as he points his scepter at the dark prince.

The scepter suddenly goes flying from Odin's hands before he finds himself being thrown then frozen to a column. "Not this time." Loki levitates the kings scepter into his hand. "My beautiful bride came tot me in tears. Wanting me alone. I wasn't going to turn her away to marry Thor or anyone else for that matter." The prince approaches his father. "As for your hands... I believe they've done more than enough to fuck things up." The sorcerer stops inches away from the former king. "Now I, Loki king of Asgard take from you, your power." Odin's armor falls to the floor. "I take from you, your memories. And I, Loki cast you out." The self proclaimed king says as a portal opens. He smirks as Odin passes through it before entering Shady Acres Care Home in New York City.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Palace Part 3**

Frigga offers Loki an expression mixed with pride and sorrow. The dark king opens his mouth to speak when his mother's hand moves to silence him. "There is nothing you must tell me. I know full well what needed to be done. Odin's rein needed to end... And this way ensures he will get the help he needs." She tells him while fighting her sadness.

The now former queen briefly closes her eyes to better collect herself. With her eyes reopen, she watches as Loki magically restores the throne and the court. With everything back in its place, the three conjurers take in the sight of their fully restored surroundings before seeing a darkness hurling towards them.

"Come now, Thor, you're not going to let such a small being defeat you." After a few moments, Loki watches as the Aether retracts its darkness. "About time." He whispers then returns his attention to the throne as the sorceresses breathe sighs of relief.


	48. Chapter 48

**The Return**

Thor finds Frigga in one of her secret chambers with Astrid. "Sister. Mother... I believe you know what to do with this." The prince says with mixed emotions as he hands his mother a container housing the Aether. "Yes... Go, speak to your peace." The former queen tells him knowingly. They watch as the prince leaves before Frigga then turns to Astrid. "We will have to send this to another realm and soon. It is unwise to have this here as well." She tells the younger sorceress while placing the container on a shelf. Frigga looks at her daughter of the heart knowingly. "I know you wish to learn the teleportation spell but Loki isn't ready for you to learn it yet." She smirks at the now queen lovingly. "Don't worry. Loki will teach you that spell in time." Frigga says before teleporting them behind the throne.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Court**

Thor approaches the dais then kneels as he drops his hammer down beside him. "You once said, there will never be a wiser king than me. You were wrong. The realms were brought together by the Aether. They all saw your actions. Now, what can Asgard offer its new king in return?" Loki ask knowing his Odin disguise is fooling his brother. He watches as the hammer barer rises while leaving Mjolnir on the floor.

"My life. Father I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last breathe but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice... It changes you. I would rather be a good man than a great king." Thor states as he watches the illusion of his father then awaits his reply.

"Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?" The king ask while changing his position on his throne. "When you speak, do I never hear mother's voice?" He summons his hammer to his hand. "This is not for Jane, father. She does not know what I have come here to say. Now forbid me to see her, or say she can rule by my side. It changes nothing." Thor says as his mourning for Loki begins to seep out.

"One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?" The dark king lies, pleased with how easily he is fooling his brother. "Loki died with honor, I shall try too do the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor ask before offering his hammer to the Odin he sees.

"It belongs to you... If you are worthy of it." He tells Thor while waving him off. "I shall try to be." He half turns. "Thank you, father." Thor replies with mournful hope then walks away.

The trickster waits for his brother to be out of sight before dropping his illusion of Odin. "No... Thank you." Loki says with mischievous mirth. With his words spoken in his true voice, Frigga and Astrid come out from behind the throne.

 **LOKI WILL RETURN IN BOOK 4**


	50. Special Thanks

Special Thanks:

First: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and oh yes, Book 4 will be coming your way soon.

Secondly: I'd like to thank everyone I RP with because without them there would be no Astrid.

Thirdly: I'd like to thank a buddy of mine whom shall remain nameless (You know who you are.) for letting me bounce ideas off of you.

Finally I want to give credit to Christopher Yost and the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely because I did borrow some of their dialogue and don't want to get sued by MARVEL/DISNEY (I get no money for writing this.) and of course we all have to thank Stan Lee and Jack Kirby for birthing these characters we know and love.


End file.
